[unreadable] Building on the model of its successful Web-based distance learning Masters in Bioethics Program, The Albany Medical College/Graduate College of Union University (AMC/GCUU), in partnership with the Dept. of Medical History and Ethics of Vilnius University (Lithuania), will develop and deliver a graduate level on-line and on-site advanced certificate program, "E-Education in Research Ethics: Central and Eastern Europe." Its purpose is to build capacity in research ethics in Central and Eastern Europe (CEE). In sequence, two cohorts of 15 CEE students will complete the 16-month, 7 courses (4 on-line courses and 3 on-site, short courses given at Vilnius Univ.) certificate program while remaining almost entirely in their home institutions. The partnership will create a virtual infrastructure to support the two cohorts of research ethics students, provide public on-line resources on research ethics for CEE, and develop Vilnius University as a CEE center of excellence in international bioethics and research ethics. In the process, the partnership will train and mentor faculty from CEE to continue this on-line program when the grant period is ended. Of the 30 students receiving the advanced certificate, five will be offered a scholarship to go on to complete the on-line Masters in Bioethics from AMC-GCUU. [unreadable] [unreadable]